Mirror Magic
by Go Minami Asuka Bi
Summary: Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu?


" _Dengan kemalanganmu saat ini, siapa yang harus di salahkan?"_

 _Mendengar pertanyaan dari seorang pria yang tak di kenalnya membuat perasaan seorang pemuda blonde yang tengah menatap cermin pun geram. Dia mengerti mengapa sekarang nasibnya seperti ini, mengapa ia harus terpuruk, mengapa ia harus sendiri, dia mengerti sekarang. Gadis itu, pasti gadis yang berada di balik cerminlah yang membuatnya harus menerima semua hal seperti ini. Kejam._

" _Semua kebahagiaanku di ambil oleh gadis itu."_

 _Rasa kebencian yang pekat membutakan segalanya dan takdir kini mulai bergulir kembali._

.

 **Mirror Magic**

 **Rated: T**

 **Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

 **Vocaloid © Yamaha Corp and Crypton Future Media.**

 **Song © Hitoshizuku x Yama**

 **Pair: Len x Rin**

 **Warning: typo, EYD yang buruk, cerita pasaran dll**

 **By © Go Minami Asuka Bi**

RnR Please...

.

Kebahagiaan terpancar dari dalam sebuah istana yang cukup megah terlebih bagi sang pangeran. Perasaan damai dan tentram di istana tersebut membuatnya lupa akan segala hal tidak enak pada dirinya. Tapi, kebahagiaan itu hanya sebuah permainan takdir yang di garis oleh Tuhan dan seorang pemandu takdir pun telah kembali. Dia datang untuk melanjutkan tugasnya sebagai pemandu takdir.

"Menurutmu siapa yang perlu kau beri rasa terima kasih atas seluruh kebahagiaanmu?"

Seorang pria dengan kerudung hitam yang menutupi dari ujung rambut hingga kaki kini menatap pemuda blonde itu dengan senyum misterius, di kanannya sebuah cermin berukuran dua meter menampilkan kehidupan seorang gadis berambut blonde. Di balik cermin tersebut terlihat gadis itu bagaikan terkena kutukan, bahkan penderitaan sang gadis membuat hati pemuda berambut blonde itu seakan menjerit.

"Tapi, apakah hal ini benar?" Kata pria itu lagi yang membuat sang pemuda menunduk sedih.

"Seluruh kebahagiaannya telah di ambil olehku pada hari itu?"

Masa lalu yang seharusnya sudah di lupakan, ingatan dosa yang telah ia perbuat kini harus kembali dan menghantuinya. Walau kebencian yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi tapi kenapa sekarang pemuda itu merasa sangat sakit saat melihat penderitaan gadis itu. Ini salah, jika kebahagiaan pemuda itu membuat sang gadis tertimpa masalah maka, apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?"

Sebuah senyuman kini terukir di wajah pria itu. "Jika kau ingin menyelamatkannya, aku akan membantumu." Kata pria itu.

Sang pemuda menatap pria itu dengan pandangan serius. "Apa yang harus ku lakukan untuk menyelamatkannya?!" Pria itu mendekat ke arah sang pemuda dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Jadi yang harus kulakukan adalah-.."

.

.

.

"Maukah kau menjadi teman pertamaku?"

Dari balik cermin seorang gadis berambut blonde menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Teman? Bisakah hubungan ini di anggap sebagai pertemanan meski ia tahu ini hanya sebuah permainan takdir. Sudah berhari- hari gadis itu menemaninya dan beberapa hal telah ia kembalikan pada sang gadis jadi, bolehkah hal seperti ini terjadi? Pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya dan menempelkan pada cermin tersebut. Ia harap bisa lebih lama lagi dengan gadis itu.

"Ii yo... Tapi bisakah kau memanggil namaku?"

"Umm..."

Tanpa di duga kini telapak tangan gadis itu di rentangkan ke arah cermin tepat di balik telapak tangannya, hal itu benar- benar membuatnya terkejut. Tak pernah ia rasakan perasaan hangat seperti ini terlebih perasaan itu dari seseorang yang telah ia hancurkan. Belum habis keterkejutannya kini ia melihat gadis itu menangis, apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Apa dia melukai perasaan gadis itu? Ia benar- benar tak bisa melihat sang gadis menangis seperti ini.

"Ada apa, Rin?"

Sang gadis menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan itu. "Aku bahagia, sudah terlalu lama aku menunggu seorang teman di dunia yang penuh dengan rasa kesepian ini." Jawab gadis yang di panggil Rin itu.

Teman?

Tuhan biarkan terus seperti ini selamanya...

.

"Sudah ku katakan bukan? Dengan sihir yang ku punya, aku dapat melakukan apa pun yang kau mau." Kata Len-pemuda itu- menanggapi perasaan bahagia Rin saat ini.

"Kau benar- benar hebat."

"Apa yang kau inginkan lagi?"

"Eh? Aku boleh minta lagi?" Tanya Rin dengan mata yang berbinar bahagia, benar ini membuat Len gemas.

"Karena aku adalah penyihir milikmu seorang, maka dari itu pintalah apa pun yang kau inginkan."

Rin terdiam beberapa saat untuk memikirkan permintaannya kali ini. "Tolong jangan pernah lepaskan tanganku." Len menatap bingung perkataan Rin. "Aku harap kita akan slalu bersama- sama seperti ini jadi, kumohon datanglah kepadaku sekarang."

Len terkejut dengan permintaan Rin kali ini. "Rin, Aku-..."

"Aku takkan meminta apa pun lagi, aku merasa sangat kesepian disini, aku hanya ingin dirimu bersamaku." Kata Rin yang membuat Len terdiam. "Aku mohon..."

"Ini sudah terlalu larut, kurasa kau harus kembali."

Melihat reaksi Len saat menanggapi perkataannya, Rin pun hanya bisa menunduk. "Aku akan menunggumu hingga kau datang padaku." Rin membungkuk sebentar lalu berlalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Gomen." Ucap Len saat Rin pergi. Apa pun ia bisa berikan pada Rin, apa pun. Tapi jika hal ini ia tak bisa melakukannya, lagi pula ia sudah memberikan apa yang sudah menjadi hak gadis itu. "Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya."

.

Samar...

Semakin samar bayangan yang ada dalam cermin besar itu. Len mengerti, ini waktunya ia harus pergi dan meninggalkan gadis pengisi hatinya meski rasanya begitu cepat. Padahal ia tak ingin pergi di iringi dengan tangisan, padahal ia tak ingin pergi di lihat seperti ini, padahal ia tak ingin melihat gadisnya bersedih akan kepergiannya tapi inilah takdir atas kesalahan yang ia buat bertahun- tahun lalu. Ia harus tersenyum hingga akhir.

"Kumohon jangan pergi!"

"Hey, jangan menangis, bukankah permintaanmu sudah terkabul? Jadi aku harus pergi meninggalkanmu sekarang."

"Jangan katakan itu... Kumohon."

"Ada hal yang perlu kau tahu, Rin. Di satu sisi cermin ini adalah dunia dimana semuanya sudah disediakan berlawanan 'takdir' yang seharusnya tidak boleh di seberangi dan aku telah mengembalikan apapun yg telah kau berikan padaku." Jelas Len seraya mencoba memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki. "Senyum dan air mata mu, aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya jadi, itu sebabnya aku mohon padamu, tolong jangan..." Len terdiam tatkala bayangin Rin semakin samar dan sekarang tidak jelas lagi.

Untuk yang terakhir kalinya, ia harus mengatakan ini. "Jangan lupakan aku."

Tes

Setetes air mata menurini pipi Len, ia benar- benar tak kuat harus pergi seperti ini. Ini bukan keinginannya, ini hanya takdirnya jadi apa yang dapat ia lakukan selain mengikuti alur jalan hidupnya. Meski pertemuan itu tak berlangsung lama tapi perasaan Len tak dapat di bohongi, ia mencintai Rin. Len mengeratkan genggamnya menahan segala emosi yang memuncak saat ini, setelah merasa cukup tenang ia pun mengusap cermin itu perlahan.

"Hey bodoh, Apa kau akan terus menangis di sisi lain cermin itu?" Len terkekeh pelan saat mengingat dirinya benar- benar bodoh telah berbicara dengan cermin. "Kau tau, Rin. Akan sangat menyenangkan apa bila kita dapat bertemu lagi..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Rin."

TAMAT

Akhirnya selesai... Trima kasih bagi yang sudah baca cerita ini, maaf ya Cuma sedikit tapi aku harap kalian puas.

Ada yang bertanya- tanya sama judulnya gag? Kalau ada akan ku jelaskan sedikit...

"Magic Mirror's" biasanya judulnya seperti ini kan? Memang tapi itu slide Rin, untuk slide Lennya berjudul "Mirror Magic". Tak kalah sedih ceritanya dari yang slide Rin, tapi untuk musik memang lebih bagus Magic Mirror's. Jujur aja aku buatnya sambil nangis, bukan lebay tapi rasanya gimana gitu kalau kejadian mereka terjadi padaku. Gila aku agak malu pas buat ini sambil nangis, habis lagi dai kantor jadi otomatis di liatin orang, maklumlah aku tipe gampang nangis kalau dengan musik" kaya gitu.

Jujur aku sangat ingin mengadaptasi semua lagu Len, apa pun itu yang penting bagus. Tapi karna keterbatasan pengetahuanku jadi kalau dari kalian mau lagi LenRin kesukaan kalian jadi cerita, boleh review atau pm aku. Aku terima selama pair mereka... karna bagiku Len adalah segalanya :*

OK, sekali lagi Trima kasih, sampai bertemu di fic berikutnya.

Salam Hangat,

Go Minami Asuka Bi


End file.
